Warrior Angels
Warrior Angels is a 2014 supernatural, drama, adventure film. Filming began in 2013 and the film was released around a year later. Background The concept of the film was created by director John Jamie Stone and his then-girlfriend Charlotte Ainfield. The film was co-written by John Jamie, Zoe Handletop, and Zeldie Zanzo. It was directed by John Jamie and new director Terry Wilson. The film casting began in January 2013 and it was announced that three fairly unknown young actresses would be taking the leading role; which in effect introduced Clover Black, Belinda Toran, and Heather Loinel to a mainstream audience. Filming began in early 2013 for the film. Prior to the films release, much anticipation was built up for the film and it gathered a herdlike following, with fans becoming obsessive other the three main characters and the warrior theme in the film. It was finally confirmed that it would be released on February 6th 2014. Plot In the land of Doladocalust in the world of Zert, the film introduces a young girl living in a poverty stricken village. The girl, Adira, is fifteen years old and alongside her father works in an attempt to support the families home and her mothers healthcare expenses. The older sibling to six younger brothers, Adira doesn't socialise with any of the other scavanging youngsters in the village and works 18 hours a day. Also in Doladocalust but in one of the richer towns, sixteen year old Paz is seen socialising with some other girls at her school by abusing them and beating them up. The males cheer her on and encourage her to join their warrior training team. Paz goes home that night to her home and it becomes clear that her mother is dead and her father often beats her up for being a dissapointment. Paz, still angry and mourning her mothers death, takes this out on the girls who previously bullied her at school for being less attractive than them. She decides to take the males up on their offer and heads to the Battle Grounds to practise training with them. The following day, Adira is seen working as she always does. When she returns to her boss with items that she's collected for him to sell on, he becomes angry and calls her a failure, slapping her. Adira responds angrily and challenges him to a fight. While other workers around her encourage her to stop such behaviour. The boss comes out of his miniature hut and hits Adira again. She begins fighting and instantly loses the battle when she is beaten to the ground and fired. Returning home, shamed, she breaks the news to her father and expects him to also beat her down. Despite this, him and her mother support her, but she realises that their support is forced as she has failed them completely. That night she escapes her house and goes on a midnight stroll. Paz is seen battling wildly against the males around midnight despite it being a school night. Males cheer her on and think they can defeat her but she continues to win each battle. Adira stumbles across the Battle Grounds, despite never having been in such a rich area, and watches Paz defeat the males. She hides as she doesn't belong in this world and could be beheaded if she is found. Adira is amazed by Paz's skill. Eventually, Adira is spotted by the males and they are amazed by her beauty, shouting her over. She runs away in fear. The next night, Adira returns to the Battle Grounds again and ends up talking to Paz. It becomes a nightly routine for Adira to meet up and watch Paz fight, encouraged by the males. Eventually; Paz asks Adira if she can fight which she says she definitely can't. Paz begins attacking Adira and Adira uses some kind of shock wave by accident which sends Paz flying backwards. The incident shocks all the males, Adira, and Paz. In an island just off of Doladocolust, highly populated by warrior families that have been banished due to their strong powers, evil warriors invade from a clan Deseeto and begin trying to slaughter the warriors. One of the young residents, Zandra, finds herself involved in a fight and uses her powers to blast the invading warriors with energy surges. When the leader of Deseeto's Clan realises she has some odd supernatural power, he screams to his clan to hunt her down so they can use her for her powers. Zandra's younger sister hears the news and rushes to warn Zandra that she must get off the island. Soon, Zandra ends up in Doladocolust and meets both Adira and Paz. The two girls agree that they will help hide Zandra as she is being hunted. Before long, it becomes clear that the Deseeto Clan are hunting five young warriors with supernatural powers known as "the surge" which both Adira and Zandra posess. It becomes clear that the three other young warriors, from different inslands, have already been killed. The three girls soon find themselves leaving the island - with Paz laughing in her fathers face and running away and Adira running away from her family knowing that if they defeat Deseeto they will recieve a huge money award and she'll be able to afford her mothers healthcare and a home for her family. Cast Clover Black - Adira Belinda Toran - Paz Heather Loinel - Zandra